Electrochromic devices, such as windows, panels, and eyewear, are typically formed by constructing a stack of materials on a transparent substrate, or between two transparent substrates, such as glass. The stack usually includes an ion conductor positioned between at least two layers of electrochromic material (e.g., tungsten oxide) and two transparent conductors on opposing, outer sides of the electrochromic layers. The transparent conductors are typically made of indium-tin oxide (ITO). When a voltage is applied across the transparent conductors, ions and electrons are transferred between the layers of electrochromic material through the ion conductor. This results in a change of optical properties of the device, such as a reduction of transmission.
There are ongoing efforts to improve the overall performance of electrochromic devices while minimizing manufacturing costs. One particular area of interest is to improve the conductivity and transmittance of the transparent conductors.